


Two Turtle Doves

by LouiseLouise



Series: Christmas 2019 with the 118 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise
Summary: It's movie night at Buck's place and Buck and Eddie disagree on the movie.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Christmas 2019 with the 118 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560436
Comments: 1
Kudos: 109





	Two Turtle Doves

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Christmasy fics, again following [this awesome prompt list](https://diazbuckleysworld.tumblr.com/post/189290494470/buddie-prompts) ♥  
> Just note that I’ve only seen the trailer for [Two Turtle Doves](https://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/post/189435006468/2-two-turtle-doves<%20on%20tumblr%20here</a>.%0AJust%20note%20that%20I%E2%80%99ve%20only%20seen%20the%20trailer%20for%20<a%20href=), I have no idea how it ends so it’s just an educated guess :)  
> Unbeta'd, English is not my first language, all mistakes are mine.

“This doesn’t look like Spock why?” Eddie asks Buck, raising an eyebrow, as he comes back from the kitchen with popcorn. They’re at Buck’s place for movie night while Chris is at a friend’s sleepover, and Eddie thought it was his turn to choose the movie.  
“I changed the channel,” Buck says without even looking at Eddie, eyes stuck on the screen where a thirtysomething woman is driving on a snowy road surrounded by snowy trees.  
“I leave for 30 seconds and you change the channel? Is it how we’re playing now?” Eddie says jokingly.  
“It’s not a game Eddie, it’s Christmas movie season, and I refuse to miss any of them,” he whispers, like his voice could disturb Dr. Sharon Hayes’ journey to that small Christmas town.  
“Can’t you just watch it later?” Eddie asks, a little disappointed. He was really looking forward to introducing his best friend to the wonders of Star Trek.  
“Can’t you just rewatch the Spock dude for the fourteenth time later?” Buck replies, a bit mocking and waving at Eddie to come sit beside him on the couch, completely oblivious to the fact that Eddie didn’t want to _rewatch the Spock dude_ , he wanted Buck to _watch it_ for the first time, and maybe also admit he’s been missing out on the franchise for way too long.

Eddie sighs and sits. “Okay fine but I’m gonna complain the whole time,” he says, spending five more minutes to sigh, just to make sure his opinion on the whole thing is known. “Okay, what’s it about?” he finally asks, caving in, moved by how much Buck seems to really be into this.  
Buck grins, taking a glance at Eddie. “I knew you’d come around,” he says with a genuine smile.  
“You’re gonna cry at the end are you?” Eddie adds, shaking his head in disbelief. He can’t believe he fell for a man with such a big soft heart.  
“Oh I’m gonna cry way before the end, that’s the whole point Eds,” he says.

Eddie will forever deny he was crying when the two turtle doves made a miracle occur and love happened right on time for Christmas, but Buck can see through him. He doesn’t say so though, and pretends it’s his turn to complain through the whole Star Trek movie.

They end up falling asleep on the couch, half slumped over each other, not pretending anymore that this is their favourite kind of nights.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Like always, kudos are welcome and comments are love ♥


End file.
